Stupid Cupid
by asininenee23
Summary: "Stupid cupid you're a real mean guy I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly!" "Sakura, what the hell?" "It's a song Sasuke. Stupid Cupid." In which Sakura plays matchmaker, Sasuke is her game piece & Cupid is a klutz, stepping on his own arrow. SxS


**A/N: A brand new story! Yeaaaay~! xD **

**Lol. Sorry, I can't get this thang outta my crazy mind and I guess I just HAD to write it down to finally get my overly deranged mind to move ooooon~**

**Bwahahaha! This story is for the LIGHTHEARTED~ not too much drama but still has the right amount of it to whip up a good story. FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HUMOR, slight-DRAMA, HUMOR HUMOR HUMOOOOOOR.**

**Ah, humor is good.**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS~ **

**Had a rough day? me too.**

**So let's all just relax peeps. _Take a chill pill, unwind and LEAVE AN INCREDIBLE REVIEW! Wether you say bad things or good things in the review, it's fine with me. That you actually took time to review is the best thing I could ask for._**

**On with the story~! :3**

* * *

**C**h_e**E**_R**y** _CH_**eR**_r**Y**_'s **BLOG**~** ^_^**

Hey there!

My name's Sakura and you've probably heard of me before. You know, pink hair? green eyes? Rather large forehead? …Ring a bell? Well, yeah, my forehead's not that huge anymore so I guess we can cross that out. Ha-Ha.

So there's this boy - No, I don't like him! Don't jump into conclusions!

As I was saying, there's this boy… and I actually don't know what to say about him.

Hmmm… I've never met him before but I've heard he's a huge jerk and a real man-whore — not that I'm judging the guy before I even met him. It's just what people say. And by people, I mean people. My friends, girls, guys, she-mans, moms, dads, old maids, populars, nerds, jocks — everything you can think of.

I also heard he's quite the looker. Okay, maybe not quite, but A LOT. Like, he's totally hot, like the sizzle in the summer hot. Yeah, he's that hot — something I also heard from my friends, girls, she-mans, moms, old-maids, populars, nerds and everything you can think of that digs dudes.

And guess what?

He's my dad's godson and I, as I've just recently learned, was his mom's goddaughter. What the hell, right?…Right?

Anyway, I've never heard my mom and dad talk about him badly. They were always, "Sasuke's so smart, Sasuke's so talented, Sasuke's such a gentleman, Sasuke's so sweet, Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke's so… perfect!"

Gawd, I sound like a jealous bitch.

I'm not!

But yeah anyway, my mom and dad never really said anything bad about him so I guess he's okay.

Then again, mom and dad weren't really the judgmental type.

Sooooo~

I'm meeting him.

Yeah, you read it right, bitches.

For the very first time in my life, I'm meeting this Sasuke Uchiha, who everyone just loves to talk about — bad or good.

How, you ask?

Simple, really.

We're moving to Konoha!

Or well… for me, its moving to Konoha. For my parents, it's moving back to Konoha. See the difference?

Yeah, my parents were originally from Konoha. They were born there, they grew up there, went to school there, fell in love there, got married there, everything you can think of…there — but somewhere within the long list of everything they did there, giving birth to me was probably crossed off.

With all that said, I was born and raised in Suna. Tada!

I've never set a foot out of this place even once in my life and now I'm packing to leave it forever. :'(

Now, I'm not really sure how I feel about that.

Gawsh.

My parents were quite the popular bunch back in Konoha and many people respected them. Them and some of our family friends like the Uchihas, the Hyuugas, the Namikazes and the Yamanakas.

Of course, the word 'our' was too airily used when I said they were family friends. I've never met any of them.

And Uchiha Mikoto and my mom were supposed to be best friends. So is dad and Uchiha Fugaku. *A roll of eyes.*

_Way, to keep me in the dark mom and dad._ _Woohoo~_

Anyway, mom and dad were like the couple-makers of everyone back in the day. They believed in love and everything that's related to the word. They set Mikoto and Fugaku together, Minato and Kushina, Inoichi, and Hiyashi, each to their respective wives… everyone else. They were quite the celebrity.

So imagine everyone's shock when one day, in the bloom of my mom's motherhood, my parents just up and decided they wanted to leave Konoha.

And go to Suna.

AND THUS, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WERE BORN~

Kidding! But I was born and well, I had a pretty great life so far.

You know, with the parties, the boys… LOLOL.

I had lots of friends, my grades were excellent, my lovelife's not totally in the dumpster either…

I really didn't want to leave Suna, that much I was sure. But I'm having mixed feelings at the moment.

I mean, Konoha sounds like a dream and I'm so excited to get there…

But I really don't know if I'm ready to leave everything behind.

Ugh, this sounds like a total drama a noob-writer would come up and think of.

Le sigh.

Well, anyway, I've just finished packing. We'll be leaving for Konoha in two hours…

I'll update you guys then as soon as I find the nearest place with free wifi~

**StrawberryCurls signing off~**

* * *

**ASININENEE23's CORNER ^_^**

So there it is, tadaa~ The crazy thing my equally crazy mind though of, finally shared to the world.

Gawd, I'm so corny. hahahaha!

Review PLEASE? xD


End file.
